Bass
Bass is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man from ''Mega Man 7''. He has a purple wolf-like robot named Treble, an imitation of Rush. Appearances ''Mega Man 7'' Bass made his first appearance in Mega Man 7 before appearing in ''Mega Man 6''. In the intro stage after defeating Mad Grinder. Mega Man must avoid his shots and shoot at Bass. After defeating Bass, he can fight any Robot Master. Bass and Treble appear in Shade Man's stage, later. During the second encounter, Bass will be in the air and Mega Man must shoot him. In the 2 player battle mode, players can play as him. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' In the arcade version of this game, Bass later appeared as a playable character in the character select screen. Wily starts to put his robots back to life and Bass teams up with Mega Man and Proto Man to stop his evil plans. ''Mega Man 8'' Bass first appeared in the beginning of Mega Man 8. Like in his first appearance, Mega man and Bass face off again. Just like it, he must shoot him in order to defeat him. Flash Bomb can defeat him multiple times and Bass then vows never to give up trying to defeat Mega Man before teleporting out. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Just like the original Power Fighting, Bass teams up with Mega Man, Proto Man and a new robot master named Duo. In his ending, he said that an unknown girl-haired Robot Master (Zero) wouldn't defeat him. During he and Proto Man's ending in Co-op Mode, he tells Proto Man that mysterious behavior bugs him and he'll battle him after he defeated Mega Man. ''Mega Man & Bass'' Bass made his reappearance in the game, Mega Man & Bass. King asks questions to him that he's fighting his lonely beings, like the humans do. He tells that robots are advanced than them. After defeating King, Bass decides to enter Wily's new lab to challenge him out of anger being deceived and betrayed. ''Mega Man 9'' Bass never appeared in the game, Mega Man 9. His blueprints can be seen on the computer after Mega Man defeats Wily. ''Mega Man 10'' Like Proto Man in Mega Man 9, Bass can be downloaded for Wii Points, along with Treble. He can be used to defeat Sheep Man quickly. However, he cannot be selected when players select a character on the select screen. According to the manuals, he said that he's Mega Man's rival. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U He appears as a trophy in the game along several other Mega Man characters. The following is his description :This combat robot, created by Dr. Wily, first appeared in Mega Man 7. He sees Mega Man as his rival and will stop at nothing to defeat him. This strong sense of pride often leads to him disobeying his creator's orders too. Fusing with Treble, his support robot, powers him up and even allows him to fly. : Appears in: Mega Man 7 (09/1995) : Mega Man & Bass (03/2003) Other media Bass made numerous appearances in the mangas and made an appearance in Novas Aventuras de Mega Man. Trivia *Bass and Treble were the only Nintendo system protagonists to never appear in Ruby Spears' Mega Man. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Third party characters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters